We Don't Talk Anymore
by Dimytjx
Summary: Kau salah paham hyung itu tidak seperti yang kau lihat, jangan jauhi aku hyung aku sangat mencintaimu. #johnjae#taeyu#sad#romance
1. Chapter 1

We Don't Talk Anymore

.

.

Sad

Johnjae

.

.

"Tidak ada lagi pembicaraan diantara kita"

^Happy Reading^

"Jaehyun -ahh bisa tidak sore nanti temani aku ke SM Coex ada yang ingin ku beli" ajak Taeyong.

"Eoh ayoo saja hyung lagipula aku tidak ada kerjaan. Bagaimana kalau sekarang saja?"

"Emm benar juga yasudah aku ganti pakaian dulu, kau juga ganti sana! Mau pakai celana pendek begitu" "ehe tidak hyung" Jaehyun pun langsung pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaiannya yang bisa dibilang sangat tidak cocok untuk dipakai ke Mall.

.

.

Di SM Coex mereka memilih makan terlebih dahulu karna memang jika membawa Jaehyun kemanapun yang namanya makan itu terdepan ia tidak akan mau pergi kemana-mana kalau perutnya tidak terisi penuh, bahkan mungkin perutnya itu memang selalu saja tidak kenyang karna itulah badannya kelebihan berat badan begitu.

Namun memang dasarnya ia orang yang perfect mau bagaimanapun keadaannya tetap saja ia tidak pernah terlihat buruk, tubuhnya selalu saja proposional meski pola makannya tak terbendung. Bahkan wajahnya semakin hari semakin tampan. Oh astaga bukankah seharusnya kita bicarakan apa yang membuat Taeyong mengajak Jaehyun ke SM Coex begini kenapa malah asik dengan si mbul Jaehyun a.k.a prince of Nct oke abaikan.

.

"Hyung sebenarnya kau mau beli apa sih kenapa dari tadi kita hanya berputar-putar saja, aku cape tau" ucap Jaehyun sambil menunjukan wajah cemberutnya.

Ia sudah sangat jengkel dengan hyung yang sangat disayangkan memiliki wajah yang dibatas wajar jadi mana bisa ia mengumpat mengatai hyungnya yang sempurna itu. Jadi ia hanya bisa menunjukan wajah kesalnya saja.

"Aku ingin membeli cincin Jaehyunie tapi aku tak tau tempat yang menjual perhiasan di Mall ini"

*Gubrak*

Mungkin itulah suara hati Jaehyun saking kesalnya. *aneh ye bang suara hati lu:v

"YAA Hyung kalau tidak tau kenapa tidak mencoba bertanya disini banyak sicurity yang berjaga, tapi kau hanya diam dan membawa ku berputar-putar tidak jelas. Oh tuhan bagaimana kau bisa sebodoh itu sih hyung" bentak Jaehyun kesabarannya sudah habis.

"Ya maaf Jaehyunie lagian kenapa kau juga kenapa tidak bertanya kalau kau kepikiran kesitu kan aku tidak kepikiran"

"Aku mana tau kau mau mencari toko perhiasan, sejak tadi saja kau hanya menarik ku mengikuti mu yang dengan bodohnya aku ikuti saja" wajahnya sudah benar-benar datar sekarang, tau begini lebih baik dia di dorm menghabiskan waktu dengan beristirahat tanpa cape tidak jelas begini.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf Jaehyunie jangan marah dong, pulangnya aku traktir makan lagi deh tapi jangan marah lagi ya kumohon. Yaaudah lebih baik kita tanya tempatnya saja ya hehe. Sudah jangan cemberut terus" Taeyong mencoba meluluhkan Jaehyun namun sang empu masih setia dengan wajah jengkelnya yang lebih memilih diam tanpa menanggapi Taeyong dan hanya mengikutinya, bagaimanapun ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan hyung nya itu sendiri.

.

.

.

"Jaehyunie lihat apa yang ini bagus?" Taeyong menunjukan cincin couple berwarna putih dengan design sederhana namun terlihat indah.

"Hmm bagus" "isshh kau masih marah ya? Jangan gitu dong aku kan sudah menjanjikan akan mentraktirmu lagi masa kau masih marah sih"

"Tidak, aku sudah tidak marah lagi hyung" Jaehyun menunjukan senyum buatannya

"Ayoo lebih lebar lagi agar adik kesayanganku semakin terlihat tampan" Taeyong tertawa sambil mencoba membentuk bibir Jaehyun agar tersenyum dan akhirnya Jaehyun pun tak kuat melihat hyung nya bertingkah begitu sampai ia pun kembali menunjukan senyuman manisnya dan jangan lupakan dimple seksinya.

"Ini sebagai percobaan, kau pasang dijari mu kalau bagus aku akan memesan yang itu" Taeyong pun memasukan cincin itu ke jari manis Jaehyun. Namun ada seseorang yang tak sengaja melihat kejadian itu dengan tatapan penuh amarah.

"Bagaimana kau bisa melakukan ini padaku" orang itu pun pergi.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih ya Jaehyunie kau sudah mau menemaniku dan maaf sudah membuatmu kesal tadi. Tapi kau terlihat sangat lucu jika sedang kesal seperti tadi" Taeyong tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut adik kesayangannya itu gemas.

"Ne sama-sama hyung aku juga mau bilang terima kasih karna kau sudah mentraktirku ㅋㅋㅋ"

"Hm dan aku tidak akan melakukan itu lagi, baru mentraktirmu hari ini saja uang ku langsung sekarat" canda Taeyong "yasudah sana iatirahatlah di kamarmu nanti kau ada siaran Nnana kan" lanjutnya tersenyum "ne siap boss" Jaehyun pun langsung berlari ke kamarnya.

.

.

"Eoh Johnny hyung kau sudah pulang" cengir Jaehyun sambil menghampiri kekasihnya itu dan langsung bergelayut manjya di lengan kekar Seo Johnny. Namun ada yang aneh karna gelayutan manjyanya dilepas oleh Johnny dengan wajah datar, iapun bingung melihatnya.

"Ada apa hyung?" Tanya Jaehyun pelan

"Dengar Jaehyun jika memang sebenarnya kau tidak mencintaiku, kau tidak perlu menerima ku saat aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu jangan malah menyakiti ku seperti ini. Eoh aku sadar seharusnya dari awal aku sudah mengerti bahwa mana mungkin orang seperti ku bisa mendapatkan cinta mu yang sudah jelas hanya untuk pria anime itu. Jadi aku ingin hubungan kita cukup sampai disini, aku sudah tidak bisa sabar lagi dengan segala kelakuanmu Jaehyun -ahh. Dan terima kasih untuk semua yang pernah kita lalui eoh kau juga boleh melupakannya jika kau mau. Mulai sekarang kita tidak akan sekamar lagi aku akan sekamar dengan Taeil hyung jadi kau bisa bersamanya terus. Nanti aku akan kembali mengambil barang ku yang masih ada disini"

Johnny pergi meninggalkan kebingungan pada Jaehyun, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi bahkan dia tidak mengerti dengan situasi ini hanya air mata yang jatuh dari kelopak mata indahnya. "Sebenarnya ada apa ini hiks" sendu Jaehyun dengan kesendirian

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini Johnny -ahh kenapa kau seenaknya memindahkan barang-barangku. Bahkan kau tidak bilang terlebih dahulu padaku jika ingin bertukar kamar seperti ini" marah Taeyong. Bagaimana tidak sekarang barang-barangnya sangat berantakan di kamar Johnjae tanpa sepengetahuannya.

"Yasudah kan sekarang kau sudah tau, tinggal rapihkan saja lagipula dia pasti akan membantumu membereskan semua barang-barang mu itu. Kau terlalu berlebihan Taeyong -ahh" jawaban Johnny benar-benar membuat tercengang yang ada disana kecuali Jaehyun yang memang sejak kejadian tadi tidak keluar kamar sama sekali.

"Eoh yasudah kajja Taeyong -ahh aku akan membantu mu merapihkan semuanya" Yuta menarik Taeyong karna merasa suasana benar-benar terasa tidak baik. Dia tidak ingin ada pertengkaran yang nantinya malah semua member akan terkena imbas galaknya manajer mereka jika sudah marah.

"Kajja Taeyong -ahh" ajak Yuta lagi mencoba meredamkan amarah 'kekasihnya' itu namun dengan suara pelan karna jujur dia pun tidak berani jika 'kekasihnya' sedang marah begitu, selembut-lembutnya Taeyong padanya pasti jika suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik pasti dia juga akan terkena amarahnya.

.

.

"Maaf aku membuatmu takut sayang" Taeyong berhenti sambil memegang kedua tangan Yuta ia mengelus kepala Yuta lembut. Ia merasa bersalah karna membuat kekasih tercintanya ketakutan seperti itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Taeyong -ahh aku mengerti ko tapi jangan tersulut mungkin Johnny juga sedang ada masalah jadi ia bersikap seperti itu" ujar Yuta

"Hmm mungkin seperti itu, terima kasih ya sayang kalau tidak ada kau mungkin aku sudah menghajarnya tadi" Taeyong memeluk tubuh kurus kekasihnya sambil mengelus kepalanya sayang.

"Jangan seprti itu lagi ya Youngie karna bukan hanya aku yang takut tapi yang lain juga. Eoh sejak tadi aku tidak melihat Jaehyunie, lebih baik kita ke kamarnya aku takut dia kenapa-kenapa karna sepertinya Johnny seperti itu karna bertengkar dengan Jaehyunie. Kajja Taeyong -ahh" Yuta menarik Taeyong namun Taeyong tak mau bergerak membuat Yuta bingung.

"Aku tidak mau" "Wae?" Kaget Yuta

"Habisnya kau ini sayang padaku tidak sih, sejak tadi aku terus saja memanggilmu dengan sebutan sayang tapi kau. Memanggil Youngie saja hanya sekali" cemberut Taeyong

"Oh astaga Lee Taeyong keadaan seperti ini kau masih saja seperti anak kecil"

"Ya pokoknya aku tak mau bergerak kalau kau tidak memanggilku sayang"

"Dasar kekanakan" namun sedetik kemudian Yuta malah mencium tepat dibibir Taeyong membuat sang empu kaget lalu iapun langsung melarikan diri dengan tertawa puas "Yaa Lee Yuta lihat apa yang kulakukan nanti padamu" Taeyong pun mengejar Yuta.

.

.

"Jaehyunie" panggil Yuta setelah melihat adiknya tengah menundukan kepalanya yang ia yakini sedang menangis. Yang merasa terpanggilpun menongok dengan mata merah penuh air mata. Yuta langsung menghampiri dan memeluknya erat mencoba memberi kekuatan.

"Yuta hyung hiks hiks"

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini Jaehyun -ahh kenapa Johnny bersikap seperti itu?" Tanya Yuta lembut sambil masih mengelus punggung Jaehyun yang menangis dipelukannya.

"Akupun tak tau hyung, tiba-tiba saja Johnny hyung seperti itu hiks"

"Lalu apa kau bertengkar?"

"Tidak hyung aku bahkan baru bertemu dengannya tadi sehabis mengantar Taeyong hyung hiks. Tapi saat aku datang dia langsung memutusi ku hyung hiks aku tak mengerti" Jaehyun masih menangis sesenggukan.

Yuta melirik Taeyong namun yang dilirik hanya mengangkat bahu tanda iapun tak mengerti apa yang membuat Johnny marah pada Jaehyun yang juga berakibat pada Taeyong.

"Memang apa saja yang kalian lakukan di luar tadi? Mungkin saja Johnny melihat kalian dan akhirnya ia cemburu makannya ia marah begitu"

"Tidak ada yang aku lakukan selain mengantar Taeyong hyung membeli cin-" "ahh tidak Yuta -ahh tidak ada yang kami lakukan selalin membeli makanan dan masa iya Johnny sampai marah begitu. Aku dan Jaehyun kan hanya pergi makan keluar" Taeyong menghentikan ucapan Jaehyun karna tak ingin Yuta tau.

"Benarkah?" Yuta sedikit tidak percaya

"Ne sungguh Yuta aku tak bohong aku yakin pasti bukan karna Jaehyun jalan denganku. Lagian tadi saja Johnny habis jalan dengan Ten masa iya dia marah jika Jaehyun pergi bersamaku"

"Ne Yuta hyung apa yang diucapkan Taeyong hyung benar kami hanya pergi makan tidak melakukan hal lain selain itu" Jaehyun mencoba meyakinkan Yuta karna sekarang ia paham maksud Taeyong memotong ucapannya.

"Hmm yasudah kalau begitu nanti aku akan mencoba bicara pada Johnny apa yang terjadi padanya, yang penting sekarang kau jangan menangis terus ya Jae kami semua mengkhawatirkanmu. Sudah sekarang kau tidurlah dulu nanti aku akan membangunkanmu jika sudah waktunya kau berangkat ke studio Nnana. Aku dan Taeyong merapihkan barang-barang Taeyong dulu"

"Apa perlu aku bantu hyung?" "Tidak usah kau tidurlah ne" kali ini Taeyong mengeluarkan suaranya seraya mengelus kepala Jaehyun dan membetulkan selimut Jaehyun agar terasa nyaman, lalu Jaehyun pun mencoba menutup matanya untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya. 'Ku harap setelah aku bangun kau sudah tidak marah lagi denganku hyung' ucapnya dalam hati.

T

B

C

Woohoo i'm comeback:D dengan ff yang penuh ketidak jelasan tapi semoga kalian suka yoo uri readerseu:'v bertanda tbc berarti akan ada lanjutan so stay terus buat ga nantiin ff ini ya(?):v apasih dimi ya pokoknya mah yg penting ae dulu tau lah pasti:v ninggalin jejak itu loh kkk dan terima kasih juga untuk semua reviewnya di ff ku sebelumnya maaf ga bisa sebutin satu' yaa tapi tidak mengurangi rasa hormat dan takzim saia(?) Lah pidato gue:'v ya intinya mah aku tresno karo koe yang udah review fav or only reading3 see you next chapter and next story pay pay:*

-Dimytjx-


	2. chapter 2

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak insiden kepindahan Johnny yang menurut member lain tanpa sebab. Tidak ada yang ingin ikut campur dalam masalah Johnjae kali ini karna setiap mereka bertanya apa yang terjadi Johnny selalu saja menunjukan ekspresi wajah yanag sangat marah sehingga para member tak ada yang berani lagi ikut campur kecuali si healing smile yang tak pernah menyerah meski ia sempat bertengkar hebat dengan Seo Johnny.

*flashback

Keesokan harinya setelah Johnny memutuskan pindah kamar Yuta mencoba berbicara dengan Johnny perihal apa yang terjadi antara dia dengan Jaehyun, namun bukannya menemukan jalan keluar ia malah mendapat marah besar dari Johnny.

"KU BILANG TAK PERLU IKUT CAMPUR YUTA -SSI" bentak Johnny pada Yuta namun tanpa ada rasa takut Yuta membalas

"Ini memang bukan urusanku tapi bisakah kau tidak bersifat kekanakan Johnny -ahh. Kau bahkan memutuskannya tanpa sebab dan mungkin jika ada sebabnya kau melakukan ini padanya seharusnya kau mengatakannya jangan malah membuatnya bingung dan terus merasa bersalah tanpa tau apa kesalahan dia" balas Yuta yang juga penuh emosi

"Kau tidak mengerti Yuta, oh bahkan aku yakin jika kau melihat apa yang ku saksikan waktu itu kau pasti akan melakukan apa yang kulakukan saat ini"

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu dengan bertindak kekanakan sepertimu. Setidaknya jika memang itu dapat membuatku salah paham aku akan berusaha untuk menyelesaikan masalah itu baik-baik bukan seperti yang kau lakukan. Ingat Johnny -ahh penyesalan itu selalu datang diakhir dan ku harap kau tidak akan menyesal setelah melakukan hal bodoh seperti ini. Aku pergi dan camkan ucapanku" "eoh satu lagi aku tidak akan tinggal diam jika kau masih terus seperti ini padanya aku bukan penakut yang hanya diam saja meski kau berteriak memarahiku ingat itu" Yuta pergi meninggalkan Johnny yang hanya diam entah apa yang membuattnya terdiam.

*flashback off

Hari ini NCT akan tampil di The Show Super KPop Concert yang akan di adakan di tempat terbuka namun cuaca kali ini sangat tidak mendukung karna sekarang musim panas ditambah acara itu diadakan di pinggir pantai yang sudah pasti sangatlah panas. Member NCT pun terlihat sangat tersiksa karna cuaca yang terlalu panas seperti Jaehyun dan Doyoung yang memang sangat mudah berkeringat terlihat kalau mereka sudah sangat basah karna keringat.

Yuta juga terlihat sangat kepanasan sampai mengeluh pusing karna saking panasnya. Lee Taeyong sang kekasih langsung terus berada didekatnya takut kekasihnya itu jatuh pingsan. Berbeda dengan Jaehyun yang hanya bisa menyendiri tanpa ada yang memperhatikan, jika biasanya ada Yuta atau Taeyong bahkan Johnny yang selalu ada untuknya kini mereka memiliki urusannya masing-masing sampai melupakannya. Jika bisa jujur iapun merasakan apa yang Yuta rasakan saat ini bahkan sebenarnya sejak semalam dia sudah merasa tidak enak badan ditambah kegiatan NCT kali ini yang sangat melelahkan membuat tubuhnya seakan mau roboh saat ini juga.

Namun ia menahannya sendiri karna sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi seoarang Seo Johnny yang terus menjaganya dikala sakit seperti ini. "Hhh betapa tidak beruntungnya dirimu Jaehyun -ahh" ia hanya menghela nafas sambil terus memijit kepalanya yang semakin pusing.

"Ku rasa aku harus meminta obat, kepala ku sakit sekali shh" iapun mencoba berjalan mencari manajer hyung namun baru beberapa langkah tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat dan jatuh tak sadarkan diri, di dekapan seseorang(?).

"Aakkh" "Jaehyun -ahh kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Yuta disamping Jaehyun yang baru saja membuka matanya.

"Yuta hyung" lirihnya

"Ne apa kepala mu masih sakit? Sebentar ku panggi-" "Tidak usah hyung kau disini saja aku tak mau sendiri" pinta Jaehyun menahan Yuta. Yuta hanya menurut dan mengelus wajah Jaehyun lembut.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang pada hyung jika kau sakit Jaehyun -ahh. Kau membuatku ah tidak tapi semua orang mengkhawatirkanmu Jaehyunie. Bahkan tadi banyak yang menangis karna mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu jae" Yuta bahkan hampir menangis mengatakannya, ia merasa bodoh karna tak bisa menjaga adiknya sampai jatuh pingsan begini.

"Bagaimana aku bisa bilang padamu jika aku saja sangat mengkhawatirkanmu hyung. Wajahmu sangat pucat tadi jadi mana mungkin aku membebanimu dengan mengatakan kalau aku sakit. Lebih baik aku yang sakit dari pada orang yang sangat ku sayangi harus berbaring ditempat yang sangat tidak nyaman ini hyung" ujar Jaehyun sambil menggenggam tangan hyungnya yang sejak tadi mengelus wajahnya itu.

"Setidaknya katakan pada yang lain Jaehyunie sungguh tadi aku sangat takut jika terjadi sesuatu padamu Jae hiks kumohon jangan ulangi lagi hiks"

"Jangan menangis hyung maafkan aku, aku berjanji jika aku sakit aku tidak akan menutupinya tapi jangan menangis nanti Taeyong hyung memarahiku karna membuat kekasihnya ini menangis" Jaehyun menunjukan senyuman dengan dimple khasnya sambil menghapus air mata hyung yang sangat menyayanginya itu.

"Iishh kau ini apa-apahan sih"

"Ohya hyung tadi sebelum pingsan aku seperti melihat seseorang yang menangkapku sebelum aku pingsan namun samar, siapa itu hyung?" Tanya Jaehyun

"Eoh itu-" "orang ini yang menangkapmu Jaehyun -ahh" Taeyong datang menghentikan jawaban Yuta dengan membawa seseorang disampingnya. Yang tak lain adalah pria tinggi berbadan paling besar di NCT siapa lagi kalau bukan Seo Johnny.

"Cha luruskan segala kesalah pahaman kalian, jangan bersikap kekanakan terutama kau tuan Seo! Kajja sayang kau juga harus diperiksa oleh dokter bukankah tadi kau terus mengeluh pusing siapa tau keluhanmu itu karna kau mengandung anak ku bukankah itu salah satu ciri-ciri orang yang sedang mengandung" *PLAK "Dasar gila aku laki-laki, bodoh. Yasudah Jaehyunie hyung keluar dulu ne dan kau awas kau menyakiti adik ku lagi akan ku lempar kau ke mulut para buaya lajang jika itu terjadi" ancam Yuta membuat Johnny bergidik ngeri dan Yuta pun bergi bersama Taeyong yang masih mengelus kepalanya karna masih berdenyut nyeri akibat pukulan Yuta, salahkan saja ucapan ngawurnya :v.

"Hyung sungguh aku minta maaf jika aku memiliki kesalahan padamu tapi tolong jangan bersikap seperti ini terus dan katakan apa yang membuatmu marah padaku sepertu ini karna aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi hyung" Jaehyun akhirnya memulai pembicaraan bahkan ia meminta maaf meski ia tak tau apa kesalahan dia sebenarnya.

"Kau ingat seminggu yang lalu kau pergi ke Mall bersama Taeyong? Hh aku yakin kau masih mengingatnya karna aku menjadi saksi hubungan terselubung kalian, aku melihat semuanya Jaehyun -ahh" ujar Johnny dengan seringgainya yang menandakan kalau ia sudah tidak bisa dibohongi lagi oleh seseoarang di depannya itu, setidaknya itulah pengertiannya.

"Sebenarnya apa maksudmu hyung aku masih tak mengerti. Hubungan terselubung? Apa maksudmu dengan hubungan terselubung dan juga kau melihat apa disana sungguh aku tak tau apa-apa" Jaehyun bingung sebenarnya apa yang Johnny ucapkan karna terlalu berbelit tak langsung pada intinya.

"Cukup Jaehyun -ahh jangan bersandiwara lagi! Aku tau kau memiliki hubungan dengan Taeyong kan, aku melihatnya sendiri kalau Taeyong membelikanmu cincin yang begitu indah terpasang dijarimu bahkan aku melihat ia memasangkan cincin itu dijarimu Jaehyun jadi kumohon mengakulah jangan seperti ini karna bukan hanya aku yang tersakiti tapi juga Yuta, ia pasti akan sangat terpukul jika tahu-" ucapan Johnny terpotong dengan bentakan Jaehyun

"CUKUP HYUNG apa yang kau bicarakan hah, kau hanya salah paham tidak ada yang namanya hubungan terselubung diantara aku dengan Taeyong hyung. Kau hanya salah paham. Kau benar-benar memikirkan itu terlalu jauh hyung apa kau tidak menyadari dirimu sendiri? Kau pergi menghabiskan harimu bersama Ten hyung tanpa aku tau apa saja yang bisa kalian lakukan, apa aku pernah sampai berpikir kalau kalian selingkuh, tidak kan? Katakan hyung apa pernah aku menuduhmu seperti yang kau tuduhkan padaku? Hiks sungguh hyung aku sangat kecewa padamu aku terus mempercayaimu meski sejujurnya aku banyak menkhawatirkan sesuatu seperti yang kau tunjukan padamu itu akan terjadi. Tapi kau? Kau bahkan dengan mudahnya menuduhku seperti itu tanpa tau apa kebenarannya. Apa ini yang dinamakan menjalani hubungan hyung? Hiks katakan hyung katakan hiks hiks kau jahat hyung hiks" Jaehyun begitu sesak setelah mendengar tuduhan Johnny yang dilayangkan padanya.

Bagaimana bisa Johnny sampai berpikiran sejauh itu bahkan ia juga tau bagaimana hubungan Taeyong dan Yuta yang sangat romantis akhir-akhir ini tapi dengan gampangnya ia mengatakan kalau ia memiliki hubungan terselubung dengat Taeyong wajar bukan jika ia sakit hati dengan ucapan Johnny

"Kurasa memang seharusnya kita berpisah hyung hiks maaf untuk segalanya. Sekarang bisakah kau pergi aku ingin istirahat" Jaehyun memiringkan tubuhnya memunggungi Johnny yang masih shock dengan ucapan Jaehyun yang membuatnya terlihat sangat bodoh telah menyakiti seseorang berhati angel itu.

Sedangkan Jaehyun ia mendekap mulutnya agar isakannya tidak terdengar karna ia sudah ingin menangis sekencamg-kencangnya sekarang. Setelah mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup menandakan perginya Johnny. Jaehyun melepaskan dekapannya dan terdengarlah isakan yang sangat lirih.

"Hiks hiks aku membenci mu hyung hiks aku tak mau melihatmu lagi hiks hiks Yuta hyung aku membutuhkanmu hiks" ujar Jaehyun sebelum matanya kembali tertutup dengan air mata yang deras mengalir.

T

B

C

Oow ow ow Johnny why you jahat bener Jahe gue liat lu gue bikin nyesel baru kerasa lu huhu maapin aku semakin bikin Jaehyun ternistakan:'( keep review and fav aja ya hiks hiks Johnny jaad bener da ah. Terimakasih untuk review sebelumnya maaf ga bisa sebutun satu satu ya tapi aku love banget sama semu para readerseu apalagi yang udah menyempatkan untuk mereview ff abal abal ini* Okaylah pay pay see you:')

-Dimytjx-


	3. Chapter 3

"Yuta astaga hentikan apa yang kau lakukan hah" jerit manajer menghentikan Yuta yang akan menonjok habis siapa lagi kalau buka Seo Johnny.

Mata Yuta masih menyiratkan amarah yang sangat besar jika saja ia tidak ditahan mungkin ia tidak akan pernah berhenti memukuli Johnny hingga habis seperti debu seandainya bisa. Setelah perkelahian itu bisa dilerai Johnny pun segera diobati diantar oleh Taeil yang sejak tadi tak bisa menghentikan Yuta.

Dan Yuta pun akhirnya ditarik oleh manajer hyung ketempat yang lebih sepi disekitar rumah sakit.

.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH" bentak manajer hyung penuh amarah dan yang dimarahi hanya memalingkan wajahnya tanpa takut.

"AKU BERTANYA PADAMU YUTA -SSI" bentakan kembali terdengar membuat Yuta menatap manajernya itu.

"Aku ingin menghabisinya kenapa?" Tanya Yuta menantang.

"Apa kau sudah gila hah. Kau ini publik figure kau oh astaga kau benar-benar Yuta" manajer hyung frustasi melihat kelakuan artisnya ini bagaimana Yuta tidak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya dari apa yang sudah Yuta lakukan, menurutnya.

"Aku sudah memberikan kesempatan untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Jaehyun, hyung. Tapi apa? Lihat apa yang dia lakukan sekarang? Karna dia lah Jaehyun semakin drop seperti ini" ujar Yuta penuh kilat marah.

"Aku mengerti tetapi tidak harus seperti ini Yuta, bagaimanapun Johnny juga merupakan publik figure dan jika ia terlihat babak belur seperti itu bagaimana menjelaskan pada fans kalian. Sudah cukup Jaehyun yang tidak dapat bergabung dengan kalian sekarang kau menghancurkannya dengan membuat Johnny babak belur seperti itu. Kenapa kau begitu Bodoh Yuta -ssi" jerit manajer benar-benar kesal dengan kelakuan bodoh Yuta.

"Cukup hyung kenapa kau hanya memikirkan bagaimana menunjukan image baik didepan publik sedangkan kenyataannya? Dan dengar hyung ku tekankan kami NCT juga manusia! Dan sekarang diantara kami memiliki masalah, maka tidak mungkin aku hanya akan tinggal diam terlebih dia adik ku jadi dengar hyung aku tidak peduli bagaimana publik tau keadaan Johnny atau tidak karna aku hanya peduli bagaimana membalas kebodohan yang telah dilakukan oleh tuan Seo Johnny yang terhormat itu. Sekalipun keberadaanku di NCT akan terancam jika aku melakukan sesuatu yang buruk tapi jika itu untuk melindungi adik ku apapun akan ku lakukan. Ingat itu hyung!"

Yuta langsung pergi setelah mengatakan kalimat yang sangat membuat manajernya tercengang karna keberaniannya membela member lain.

.

.

"Apa kalian tau Yuta dimana?" Tanya Taeyong pada para member yang sedang bersantai di ruang kumpul.

"Tidak hyung, setahu ku sih tadi Yuta hyung pergi ke rumah sakit bersama Taeil hyung. Tadinya aku mau ikut tapi tidak boleh" jawab Winwin dengan rengutan imut.

"Eoh begitu yasudah, hyung mau mencari mereka dulu ya kau disini saja ne maaf hyung tidak bisa mengajakmu ya Winwin" Taeyong sedikit tidak enak mengatakannya tapi mau bagaimana saat ini dorm tidak ada orang dan tidak mungkin jika dikosongkan jadi harus ada yang menjaganya.

"Hhhh yasudah tidak apa-apa nanti aku akan menghubungi renjun dan chenle saja biar mereka menemaniku. Bolehkan hyung? Tanya Winwin

"Ne boleh jika memang mereka bisa, yasudah hyung pergi dulu hati-hati ne. Itu di dapur hyung sudah memasak makanan jadi kau tinggal makan saja pay pay"

"Ne hyung pay pay".

.

Entah kenapa selama perjalanan ke rumah sakit perasaan Taeyong tidak enak, ia selalu berpikiran tentang Yuta. "Ku harap tidak terjadi apa-apa" ucapnya dalam hati.

.

"Dimana Yuta dan Taeil hyung kenapa Jaehyun sendirian" Taeyong bertanya-tanya setelah masuk ke ruang rawat Jaehyun dan melihat adiknya hanya seorang diri.

"Taeyong" panggil Taeil

"Eoh hyung kau habis dari mana dan dimana Yuta?" Tanya Taeyong

"Emm itu bisakah kita bicarakan di luar saja aku takut mengganggu Jaehyun" setelah Taeyong mengangguk merekapun keluar.

"Taeyong -ahh sebenarnya tadi ada masalah antar Yuta dengan Johnny" Taeil mengatakannya agak takut.

"Masalah? Masalah apa hyung?" Tanya Taeyong bingung.

"Tadi Yuta memukuli Johnny hingga babak belur dan aku habis mengantar Johnny mengobati lukanya sedangkan Yuta dibawa pergi dengan manajer hyung. Maaf kan aku yang tidak bisa melerai mereka Taryong -ahh" Taeil menunduk kan kepalanya merasa bersalah.

"Astaga bagaimana itu bisa terjadi hyung? Lalu apa kau tau Yuta dibawa kemana?" Taeyong terlihat sangat bingung sekaligus khawatir terutama pada kekasihnya yang sekarang ia tidak tau dimana keberadaannya.

"Yuta sangat marah setelah tau kalau penyebab semakin dropnya keadaan Jaehyun itu karna Johnny karna tadi Jaehyun menceritakan sesuatu pada Yuta. Aku tidak tau lebih tepatnya karna tadi aku pergi ke kantin sebentar dan aku langsung menemukan Yuta sudah memukuli Johnny lalu tak lama manajer hyung datang menghentikan mereka. Setelah itu aku langsung membawa Johnny untuk mengobati lukanya tanpa tau manajer hyung membawa Yuta kemana aku minta maaf Taeyong -ahh"

"Oh tuhan kenapa jadi seperti ini" Taeyong mengacak rambutnya frustasi

"Yasudah hyung jaga Jaehyun dulu ne aku akan mencari Yuta dan ingat hyung, jangan sampai Jaehyun tau masalah ini" "Ne Taeyong -ahh"

Dan Taeyong pun pergi, sebenarnya ia bingung harus mencari Yuta kemana namun ia hanya mengikuti langkah kakinya. Hingga sampailah ia di ruang latihan untuk para artis SM namun sekarang ruangan latihan tersebut lebih sering dipakai oleh member NCT.

dan terlihatlah seseorang yang sejak tadi ia cari tengah duduk termenung dengan peluh yang berceceran. Iapun segera menghampirinya.

"Yuta" panggilnya *jauh ya yut perginya:v

"Kau pasti sudah mendengarnya kan? Kau pasti juga mau memarahi kebodohanku kan? Katakan Tae" jerit Yuta namun yang terdengar oleh Taeyong adalah ucapan lemah sang kekasih.

"Tidak Yuta, aku tau hal yang kau lakukan salah tapi aku lebih tau lagi kenapa kau sampai melakukan itu. Yuta tatap aku! Dengar aku Yuta. Aku mengerti bagaimana kesedihanmu, aku mengerti bagaimana luapan emosimu. Tetapi setidaknya kau harus memikirkan hal yang akan kau lakukan dapat merugikanmu atau tidak. Tidak ada yang menyalahkanmu, semua juga pasti jengkel dengan sikap Johnny tapi caramu lah yang salah. Kau harus sabar jangan keluarkan luapanmu dengan cara kekerasan karna bagaimanapun kita adalah publik figure Yuta, bisa saja karna kau melakukan hal ini kau akan terkena masalah. Jadi ku mohon kita bicarakan semuanya baik-baik ne" ujar Taeyong mencoba menasihati Yuta lembut.

Mata Yuta memerah ia ingin menangis, ia begitu emosional terhadap semuanya. Disatu sisi ia tak bisa melihat adiknya terus tersakiti namun disisi lain iapun menyadari yang dia lakukan itu salah. Namun mau bagaimana lagi nasi sudah menjadi bubur dan ia harus menerima segala masalah yang ia timbulkan.

Taeyong memeluknya mencoba memberi kekuatan pada kekasih rapuhnya itu namun selalu berkedok kuat pada orang lain.

'Kau terlalu baik Yuta' gumam Taeyong dalam hati.

"Yuta itu kau?" Tanya staff SM

"Eohh ne" jawab Yuta

"Kau dipanggil Lee Soo Man Ssajangnim, kau bisa ke ruangannya sekarang!"

"Nne noona aku akan ke ruanganya" ia tau ini akan terjadi. Takut sebenarnya namun semuanya karna ulah dia, jadi mau tak mau ia harus siap menghadapinya.

Taeyong menahan tangan Yuta. "Aku ikut" Yuta hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

"Johnny sebenarnya ada apa kenapa Yuta sampai melakukan ini padamu?" Tanya Taeil bingung

"Aku yang salah hyung" Johnny menundukan kepalanya merasa bersalah.

"Katakan dengan jelas Johnny -ahh aku tak mengerti" jidat Taeil berkerut semakin bingung.

"Yang membuat Jaehyun semakin drop adalah aku hyung, sehari sebelum keadaan Jaehyun semakin menurun, aku dengannya berbicara dan aku menyakiti hatinya hyung" Johnny semakin merasa bersalah mengingat kejadian beberapa hari lalu karna kebodohannya.

"Menyakiti hati Jaehyun? Memang apa yang kau katakan?"

"Aku mengatakan kalau Jaehyun memiliki hubungan terselubung dengan Taeyong dan ternyata semua itu salah karna Yuta sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku" ujarnya pelan

"Bodoh...bodoh...bodoh kau bodoh Seo Johnny" hanya itu reaksi Taeil setelah mendengar ucapan Johnny.

"Maafkan aku hyung aku tau aku salah"

"Aku tak butuh maafmu seharusnya kau katakan itu pada Jaehyun orang yang begitu mencintaimu tidak tapi ia sangat sangat menyayangimu namun dengan bodohnya kau menghancurkan perasaan sucinya. Kau orang terbodoh yang ku kenal Seo Johnny. Aku rasa Yuta pantas melakukan hal seperti ini terhadapmu bodoh" Taeil begitu marah namun ia masih diam tidak meluapkan kemarahannya seperti Yuta.

"Jangan temui aku atau siapapun jika kau belum membetulkan masalah yang telah kau buat, aku pergi" Taeil meninggalkan Johnny yang termenung.

.

.

.

"Yuta kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ne tentu saja Taeyong -ahh, memangnya apa yang akan terjadi padaku. Sajangnim tidak akan melakukan hal-hal buruk pada lelaki tampan seperti ku" bohong? Tentu saja mana mungkin Yuta mengatakan apa yang telah Soo Man sajangnim katakan padanya tadi. Apalagi orang itu adalah Lee Taeyong orang yang sangat mengkhawatirkannya dengan berlebihan jadi ia memutuskan berbohong.

"Syukurlah, tapi sungguh sajangnim tidak mengatakan apa-apa yang buruk padamu?" Taeyong percaya namun masih ragu.

"Ne apa aku terlihat sedang berbohong" Healing smile merekah di wajah cantik Yuta.

"Ne aku percaya, yasudah bagaimana kalau kita makan aku lapar" "eohh kajja" Yuta menarik Taeyong semangat. Berbanding terbalik dengan isi hatinya saat ini.

T

B

C

Ya Allah Yut, Jaehyun beruntung banget punya kakak kaya lu:') maapkeun aku yang ngebuat Yuta terlibat jauh dan ditunggu ya chap berikutnya baru Johnjae entah berlayar atau tidak tapi tunggu nextnya aja ya. Jangan lupa komen-komen manjya ya biar semangat lanjutinnya okay pay pay:*

-Dimytjx-


	4. Chapter 4

Satu minggu sudah setelah kejadian perkelahian Yuta dengan Johnny dan selama itu pula NCT akhirnya mengakhiri masa promosi Cherry Bomb.

Jaehyun juga sudah pulih hanya perlu istirahat agar tidak kembali drop.

Namun hubungannya dengan Johnny jauh dari kata pulih atau kembali seperti semula bahkan sekarang mereka sudah tidak lagi berbicara atau saling sapa selain di Nnana karna memang acara itu mengharuskan mereka bersama sebagai dj tetap.

Tidak ada yang mau memulihkan baik Jaehyun ataupun Johnny mereka sibuk dengan dunia nya masing-masing tanpa memikirkan apa yang terjadi diantara mereka sebelumnya.

.

.

.

"Kita kan belum masa libur sayang masa kau mau pulang ke Jepang memangnya agency membolehkan?" Tanya Taeyong pada kekasihnya yang tengah mengemasi pakaiannya.

"Eoh itu aku merindukan keluarga ku Taeyong -ahh. Kau kan tau sudah hampir lima tahun aku tidak melihat keluarga ku secara langsung jadi karna agency memperbolehkan kurasa ini peluang untuk ku selagi bisa. Tidak apa-apa kan? Aku tidak lama ko hanya seminggu"

"Iyaa sih tapi satu minggu menurutku waktu yang lama Yuta aku pasti akan merindukanmu" Taeyong cemberut mengingat ia tidak akan melihat penyemangat hari-harinya selama satu minggu yang menurutnya terasa satu abad. *lay ya kamu yong

"Kan kita bisa saling menghubungi, jangan berlebihan"

"Tapi janji ya kau harus selalu mengangkat panggilanku atau jika aku tidak sempat kau yang harus menghubungiku"

"Ne tuan tampan" senyum Yuta namun menyiratkan sesuatu.

'Tapi ku tak bisa berjanji Taeyong -ahh, mianhae' tangisnya dalam hati namun ia tahan dan berusaha terlihat baik.

.

.

.

"Hati-hati ya Yuta hyung, jika sudah sampai segera hubungi kami, ohh aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu hyung" Haechan memeluk Yuta erat entahlah ia merasa tidak akan bisa memeluk hyung nya itu setelah ini, bahkan tak terasa air matanya menetes.

Heyy seorang haechan si savage kelas kakap tanpa terasa mengeluarkan air matanya ada apa sebenarnya(?)

"Aigoo kenapa menangis hyung akan kembali -tapi hyung tidak janji- sudah hapus air mata mu, oh lihat wajahmu jadi semakin jelek jika menangis seperti itu" ledek Yuta membuat orang-orang yang mengantar 'kepergiannya' tertawa. Termasuk Haechan yang entah kerasupan apa menjadi cengeng seperti itu.

"Aku titip semuanya ya Taeyong -ahh. aku pasti akan merindukan kalian selamat tinggal, terima kasih" Yuta memeluk kekasihnya itu dan menangis dalam hati meratapi nasib karirnya kedepan.

"Cha aku pergi pay pay" Yuta melambaikan tangannya dengan senyuman indah lalu membalikan tubuhnya bersamaan dengan menetesnya air mata yang sejak lama ia tahan.

'Terima kasih aku menyayangi kalian. Selamat tinggal' ujarnya dalam hati sambil mempercepat langkahnya menuju pesawat yang akan membawanya kembali ke tempat kelahirannya. Meninggalkan semua kenangan dan impian yang ia inginkan. :'(

.

.

*flashback

Mata indah yang biasanya memancarkan kebahagiaan kini terlihat sendu menandakan kepedihan.

Bahkan seseorang yang memiliki mata itu pun terlihat seperti tak memiliki nyawa dengan secarik kertas entah berisi apa yang tengah ia genggam erat.

"Tuhan apa hanya sampai disini karirku berjalan? Impian yang sudah sangat ku perjuangkan, apa hanya sampai disini?" Air mata menetes dari mata indah itu meratapi isi dari secarik kertas tadi yang ternyata berisikan pemberhentian kontrak keartisannya di agency besar korea yang tak lain adalah SM Entertaiment. *jeger:'(

"Tiga tahun lebih aku berjuang apa hanya sampai disini aku mencapai impianku? Kenapa tuhan kenapa? Hiks" kepalanya menunduk menumpahkan semua air mata yang terus ia tahan agar tidak keluar dari kelopak matanya namun nyatanya mata indahnya tak lagi kuat menahan semua yang tertahan didalam sana dan hanya air mata lah sebagai penyalur sakit yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Yuta?"

*flashback off

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian Yuta dipanggil oleh Sooman sajangnim ternyata sehari setelahnya Yuta kembali dipanggil oleh pihak agency yang memberikan pernyataan resmi terhadap pemberhentian kontrak kerjanya bersama SMEnt.

Dan ia hanya diberi waktu seminggu sebelum ia dikembalikan ke negara asalnya. Itulah alasan kenapa NCT mengakhiri masa promosi dan mengabarkan comeback NCT Dream sebagai pengalih di keluarkannya Yuta dari NCT grup maknae SMEnt yang bahkan baru merayakan satu tahun debutnya.

.

.

.

Kini NCT tengah berkumpul di ruang rapat SMEnt. Sambil menunggu sang pemimpin rapat datang.

Entah berita apa yang akan mereka dapat hingga mengumpulkan semua member NCT yang sudah debut termasuk para member SMRookies yang sudah diperkenalkan ke publik.

.

"Jadi langsung saja pada intinya saya hanya ingin memberitahukan kalian sesuatu, namun saya harap kalian dapat menerimanya" ujar sang pemimpin rapat yang tak lain adalah Lee Soo Man.

Suasana terasa sangat menegangkan dan mereka hanya mengangguk paham.

"Ini soal Yuta-" ia menarik nafas sebelumnya "maaf atas keputusanku Yuta sudah ku berhentikan sejak satu minggu yang lalu dan keberangkatannya kemarin adalah terakhir kalinya kalian melihatnya"

Semua yang ada disana terperangah kaget bukan main, berita macam apa ini.

"Kurasa ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bercanda sajangnim" Taeyong tertawa mencoba tak mempercayai bosnya itu.

"Ini kenyataan dan kuharap kejadian ini dapat kalian jadikan pelajaran"

BRAAKKKK

"APA YANG KAU FIKIR BISA DIJADIKAN PELAJARAN HAH" "Taeyong -ahh tenang"

Taeyong pergi tanpa memikirkan apa yang telah ia lakukan hanya Yuta yang ada diotaknya saat ini.

Ia merogoh kantongnya mengambil benda kotak lalu berusaha mencari kontak orang yang sangat ia cintai untuk dia hubungi.

"Angkat Yuta kumohon" ia kalang kabut saat Yuta tak mengangkat panggilannya.

Sementara ditempat lain.

"Kau pasti sudah tau Taeyong -ahh maaf kan aku" matanya memanas namun ia berusaha tak mengeluarkan buliran bening itu.

.

.

.

PLAKK

"KAU PUAS? KU TANYA APA KAU PUAS BAJINGAN, LIHAT APA YANG SUDAH KAU LAKUKAN PADA HYUNG KU" teriak Jaehyun yang kalang kabut memukuli orang yang ada di depannya.

"Maafkan aku Jaehyun -ahh, kau boleh memukuliku sepuaskan mu jika itu yang kau inginkan namun kumohon maafkan aku" Johnny hanya menunduk pasrah menyadari kebodohannya.

"MAAF KAU BILANG HAH AKU TAK BUTUH MAAF MU. sadarlah harusnya kau katakan itu pada Yuta hyung Bajingan" Jaehyun tak habis fikir bagaimana orang didepannya ini begitu bodoh.

Untuk apa ia minta maaf sedangkan Yuta lah orang yang sangat terkena imbas akibat ke Egoisan Seo Bajingan Johnny itu.

Jujur hanya penyesalan lah yang ia rasakan saat ini kenapa ia pernah mencintai bajingan seperti Johnny.

"Kau menghancurkan semuanya KAU TAU. NCT, aku, Taeyong hyung bahkan karir Yuta Hyung. Aku tau kata bajingan sejak kecil dan aku tak menyangka kalau aku harus berhadapan langsung dengan bajingan yang sesungguhnya"

"Jangan pernah bicara padaku apalagi bertatapan langsung denganku. Kini hubungan diantara kita benar-benar berakhir dan aku sangat sangat menyesal pernah memiliki hubungan denganmu bajingan. SELAMAT TINGGAL"

Jaehyun pergi meninggalkan orang telah menghancurkan segalanya karna ego dan kebodohannya.

"AAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHHHHHH" jeritnya frustasi sambil terduduk mengacak rambutnya seperti orang gila.

.

.

.

Ego menghancurkan segalanya!

F

I

N

Hwaaaa endingnya ga jelas banget minta maaf banget pokoknya story ini berending tidak menyenangkan terutama buat ayang Yuta gue maafin gue Yut mewek sendiri gue ngeratapin nasibmu:'( mohon maaf juga Karna Johnny kurang dibuat menyesal kusudah bingung balasan apa yang pantes buat dia dan malah ini hasilnya:'(

Big Thanks for all the review see you next story:')

-Dimytjx-


End file.
